


A Welcome Visitor

by Rhonda3Green



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Original Trilogy
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Smut, One Shot, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-11
Updated: 2016-01-11
Packaged: 2018-05-13 03:17:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,602
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5692537
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rhonda3Green/pseuds/Rhonda3Green
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Luke Skywalker comes to your village and helps you out of a tricky situation. Fluff and smut ensue with some feels at the end. Takes place a little bit after Return of the Jedi.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Welcome Visitor

The clicking of the autumn beetles echoes through your village. This is a sound that usually fills you with delight but now only adds to the building nausea in the pit of your stomach.

“A lovely day for a wedding isn’t it, beautiful?” says the gaudily dressed old man.

You wince at the baron’s cruel and gloating face as the two men who kidnapped you force your way up the chapel steps to meet him. Their fingers dig into your arms as you try to wretch yourself away from the horrible fate awaiting you in the stained-glass building.

“Let go of me, you bastards!” You scream desperately into the busy marketplace.

But the merchants continue their business at their line of stalls, and the bright blue beetles in the distant forest continue their clicking. Your eyes instinctively follow the sounds of the forest rather than the people. You would do anything to follow the familiar path through the trees and hide in the trellises of your family’s vineyard.

The two men came and grabbed you as you were finishing your late morning chores. One of them murmured that you were to be married to the baron, and then they dragged you into the village without another word. You aren’t even dressed for such an occasion. You are wearing an old brown dress and a blue apron that is stained from pressing grapes.

“You can’t do this!” You raise your voice louder.

“But yes I can,” says the baron. “Your parents didn’t make enough wine to pay their tribute to me this year. So we came up with an excellent solution.”

The baron holds up a parchment in front of your face. It lowers the amount of wine your parents have to give every year in exchange for your marriage to the baron. It’s supposedly signed by your father. However . . .

“That signature is forged! My father doesn’t sign his name like that!” You say with increasing desperation.

“But I think you know that doesn’t matter,” the baron smiles smugly.

“I will tell you something that matters,” an unfamiliar voice confidently booms from behind you. “She isn’t interested in marrying you.”

You tilt your head and see a handsome young man dressed in black staring down the baron.

“And who the hell do you think you are?” the baron demands.

“My name is Luke Skywalker,” he says, “and you’d better let her go right now.”

The baron laughs at this suggestion. His laughter stops and his face contorts in terror as the document that sentenced you to a lifetime with the cruel old man inexplicably lifts out of his fingers and breaks into hundreds of pieces. He flinches as one of the shreds hits him in the eye.

“What the hell?” He gawks at the young man in shock.

The two lock eyes, and the baron seems frozen in place for a moment.

“I will leave this young woman and her family alone, and I will work on becoming a just and benevolent ruler,” says Luke.

“I will leave this young woman and her family alone, and I will work on becoming a just and benevolent ruler,” the baron repeats in a monotone voice.

“I will end my extravagant lifestyle and not take more than is necessary to maintain my domain,” says Luke.

You look on in amazement as the baron also repeats this word for word, and then seems to snap out of some spell. The baron looks around him with a puzzled expression.

“What am I doing here?” He says. “I have so much work to do!”

He looks at the men still holding on to you.

“Come on, let go of her. We have to go! There are several wells in the West side in disrepair!” The baron gestures wildly.

The two men let go of you and run after the frantic baron. Luke looks on, pleased with his work.

He walks up the steps and touches your shoulder.

“Are you okay? Did they hurt you?” He asks.

“I’m okay, yeah,” you say, a restless feeling building up in your chest as you observe the sunlight reflecting off of his golden hair.

“They should leave you alone now, but I’ll double-check on them later,” he says with confidence.

“How did you do that?” You ask.

“I am a jedi,” he says.

“I thought all of the jedi were dead,” you look at him up and down.

“I am the last,” he says.

“So if you’re a jedi, what are you doing here?” you ask with some skepticism.

“This planet seemed like a good place to stop for a rest,” he shrugs.

“This planet?”

“Yes.”

“So you flew through space to get here?”

“That’s right.”

“Then where’s your ship?” you ask.

“Would you like to see it?” he grins.

“Well, of course.” You say, “Don’t think you can save me from the baron and then tell me you are a jedi, and then expect me to just go back home and keep pressing grapes!”

He smiles. “You’ve got a lot of spirit. What is your name?”

You tell him your name, and he grabs your hand. The action makes you blush, but you don’t make any attempts to let go. He leads you through the marketplace and past the village’s north gate. You then make your way through the vast field which marks the edge of the village. Its tall, golden layers part as you progress. Luke reaches out with the hand that is not occupied by your gentle grip to shield you from the scratches of the wild grass. You feel yourself relaxing from the incident at the chapel. After several minutes of walking, you step into a spot where the grass is flattened down. A sleek, grey spaceship appears in front of your amazed gaze.

“Wow!” You say. “You flew here in that?”

“That’s right!” His face radiates with pride.

“I’ve only seen ships like these in the capital,” you say. “But I’ve never been this close to one.”

“You can get even closer if you want,” says Luke.

You let go of his hand and step forward. You touch the side of the ship.

“Is it okay to just leave it here like this?” you ask.

“It’s fine,” he says. “I’ve got someone watching it.”

As if on cue, a small silver and blue droid rolls towards you from the other side of the ship.

“Is this your droid?” You ask.

“Yes, this is R2-D2,” Luke looks on the droid with affection.

“He’s really cute!” you say.

R2-D2 beeps with approval. You turn back to Luke.

“So how long are you staying?” You ask.

His smile fades.

“I was planning on leaving tomorrow morning,” he says.

“Oh,” you say with sadness.

R2-D2 beeps. Whatever he said makes Luke blush and start coughing suddenly.

You raise your eyebrows.

“Don’t worry about it,” Luke winks.

His wink does not make you feel worried but something else entirely. You inhale sharply and decide to change the subject.

“Would you like stay the night at my house?” you ask. “It is the least I could do after you rescued me from the baron.”

He looks at you seriously and steps forward with his arms crossed.

“Just so you know, you don’t owe me anything,” says Luke. “I helped you because I wanted to, and I don’t expect anything in return.”

“I know,” you nod.

You feel a pang in your chest; the sensation is simultaneously uncomfortable and pleasurable.

“It’s just that I want you to come,” you say.

He smiles slightly.

“And the only reason for that is because I like you,” you say. “I like you a lot.”

Luke looks down at his boots bashfully. R2-D2 beeps at him impatiently.

“I like you, too,” Luke says, his voice shaking for the first time since you’ve met him.

You walk back to him and kiss him on the cheek.

“Come with me,” you say. “We don’t have to go back through the village. We just have to go through the forest until we reach the slopes of the vineyard.”

His confident grin returns. “Let’s go.”

The beetles seem to be clicking in a more relaxed pace than this morning. You guide Luke through the dense forest paths towards your house. You pause at an apple tree. Luke reaches up to grab an apple from a high branch.

“So if you’re the last jedi, then aren’t you lonely?” you ask.

“Not really,” he says. “I have a sister and a lot of friends.”

“But you don’t have a wife?”

He pauses for a second.

“Are you proposing?” He takes a bite of the apple, his blue eyes smiling at you.

“Maybe,” you say daringly.

“Originally, jedi didn’t marry,” said Luke. “But I don’t see anything wrong with a jedi having a family. Love is the strongest part of the force after all.”

A leaf falls into his blonde locks and you step forward to brush it out with your fingers. Your legs suddenly feel weak as you assess how close you are to his face.

“Luke,” you say. “Will you please take me with you when you leave tomorrow? I don’t want to work in the vineyards for the rest of my life. I am sure you could find something for me to help you with!”

“And what about your parents?” he asks.

“They’ll understand,” you say.

“You are a very decisive woman,” he says.

“I just know what I want,” you say with a grin.

He smiles flirtatiously and looks you straight in the eye.

“Then take it,” he says.

You do. The half-eaten apple falls to the ground as you wrap your arms around his neck and press your lips against his. He kisses you back lightly, and you step forward pushing him against the tree. You slide your hand into his hair and grip it slightly. This makes him inhale sharply and slide his tongue between your lips. The kiss becomes more heated and your entire body presses against him. The fire in your chest only grows as his mouth lingers against yours. You want him so badly.

He pulls away, and the look he gives you makes your legs completely give way. Luke tightens his grip around your waist and holds your body in place.

“We should keep going before your parents get too worried,” he says softly.

“Right,” you nod reluctantly.

“We’ll have plenty of time alone after we leave tomorrow,” he said.

You blush at the implications of his statement and then realize with amazement that he decided to take you with him. You blush harder as he picks you up with ease. He carries you through the rest of the path which he must have already seen in your thoughts. You wonder what else he saw in your mind.

Your parents see the dark-clothed jedi carrying you bridal style through the trellises that lead towards your family’s brick house. You decide not to tell them about the baron or the men who grabbed you in the morning, and they just assume you had spent the whole day flirting with your new boyfriend. You had been telling them you wanted to leave for years, so they are not that surprised when you tell them you are going to leave with the handsome stranger.

Later that night, you knock on the door of the spare bedroom where Luke is staying. He smiles warmly and lets you in. He is only wearing black shorts but he doesn’t seem at all shy about this. The sight of his bare chest creates a warm sensation in your belly. You click the lock on the door behind you. He raises his eyebrows at this. You look at him with lust.

“I couldn’t sleep knowing we were under the same roof,” you say.

“If you keep looking at me like that, then I don’t know if I can hold back anymore,” Luke says.

You drop the robe you were wearing to reveal an extremely short and low-cut white night dress.

Luke swallows heavily and his eyes dart over your body, pausing for several moments on your breasts.

“My parents won’t hear anything. Their room is on the other side of the house,” you say.

You step closer to him and take his hand. His gentle eyes silently plead with you, so you make your wishes absolutely clear.

“Please make love to me, Luke,” you say.

He smiles eagerly and kisses your hand.

“Of course,” he says softly, and he lifts you off of your feet and pulls you into a hot kiss.

He carries you over to the bed without breaking the kiss. He rests you down on the crisp, white sheets and lies on top of you. You suck on his tongue and wrap your legs around his waist. He shudders and moves his lips from your mouth down your neck. You want more and guide his hands to your breasts. He fondles them through the fabric of the night gown as he kisses your neck.

After a few minutes you gently nudge his head further down. He looks up at you playfully and pulls the thin fabric down from your chest. His mouth goes to one nipple and his fingers play with the other. You close your eyes and relish the sensations. Several soft moans escape your lips.

Just when you think it can’t feel any better, you feel his free hand slide under your dress. You hear him swear under his breath when he realizes you aren’t wearing anything under the nightgown. You spread your legs wider and rub against his hand. You moan loudly when he twirls his finger against the right spot.

Luke starts to breathe heavily as your reactions get louder. He briefly gets off of you and pulls down his shorts. You look at his member with desire and spread your legs invitingly. He licks his lips and lies back down so his face is near yours. He kisses you as he slides his erection against your wetness. You come after it rubs against your clit a few times.

Luke lifts himself up and positions himself against your entrance. You sigh in ecstasy at the intense sensation as he slowly fills you. You straddle him tightly so he can enter you completely. He moans softly as he achieves this.

You look up at his lust-filled eyes. “More,” you whisper.

He bites his lip and begins to move his hips back and forth. You close your eyes again and savor his increasingly harder thrusts. You rest your hands against his chest and feel the heat of his skin and the pounding of his heart.

“More,” you plead.

He thrusts into you harder, his forehead glistening from the exertion. You press your open mouth against his shoulder to stifle your moans. His pace becomes increasingly frantic until he cries out and fills you with warmth.

He collapses heavily on top of you. You kiss his neck, and comb your fingers through his hair. You have never felt so happy before.

It was many years later now that Luke reflected on the still vivid memories of the first night you had spent together. Even after all of his joy had evaporated like dew in a vast desert, he still clung onto a hope that warmed his heart. He knew everything had been worth it when he felt a strong, yet familiar presence behind him. His throat clenched with emotion, but he kept his face a mask of tranquility as he turned to face the young woman who had your eyes.


End file.
